KYOSHIN TRAGEDY
by nabiqi
Summary: Kyoshin High plus Ojou High equals disaster!Will Ojou team managed to get out from Kyoshin alive?


**KYOSHIN TRAGEDY**

Summary:

Kyoshin High plus Ojou High equals disaster!Will Ojou team managed to get out from Kyoshin alive?

Character: Shin Seijurou & Ojou White Knights

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

**Pride.**

One meaningful word, a word which worth fighting for. Even with all heart and soul, blood and sweat. Every School must have their pride, whatever it is. Deimon with their Underground arsenal warehouse ( courtesy of certain amefuto captain), Ojou with their University (that make even someone with IQ like Otawara could have a chance experiencing collage life.) and also Kyoshin High.

Built in a narrow ground didn't make founding father running out of ideas. They made the school with many floors that went all the way up, reaching out the sky. That, caused elevator, were a very vital and important facility. Kyoshin's students thought that elevator was the most important discovery in history, and many of the students want to be a elevator technician as their future job.

But of course, we wouldn't talk about Kyoshin and their obsession for elevator. Today, Ojou white Knights would arrange a practice match against the Poseidon. That's why all the team members like Takami, Sakuraba, Shin, Otawara, and also Ikari were coming to Kyoshin High.

As usual, they came with their cool and modern school bus (compared to Deimon when they were still taken the traditional way, using old wagon). As they arrived, they quickly caught all the students' attention.

"Hey! That's Sakuraba, isn't he?"

"Waa! You're right! That's Sakuraba!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

And as usual, Sakuraba was chased by his fans that mostly were girls. Freaked out (again, as usual) Sakuraba ran towards the school building leaving his team mates behind. The other teams were just staring as Sakuraba being chased inside the school while sighed and prayed to God, hoping Sakuraba could be back in one piece and could join the match.

"Wow. This school's high."Wakana, Ojou's manager commented while observed the top of the building up above.

"Of course. Every school has their own characteristic. We are going to use the elevator to take us up." Takami tried to explain to his team.

"What is 'elevator'?"

Of course that question was from Otawara who's picking his nose like nothing was wrong. The other teammates were just playing deaf and blind with his actions. Ah! How the heck Ojou could stand Otawara's idiocy?! Only God knows how…

"Ehem!" Shogun, their coach tried to caught the team's attention.

"Like you all already know, we're here for the practice match with The Poseidon. Though it's going to be a friendly match I want you all to give all you got! I don't want we loose on a friendly match just because you slacking off! Understand!?"

"Yes, sir!"

All the team answered, whole heartedly and full of confidence.

"Great!" Shogun continued, "Now we have to go up to the 14th floor to meet with their Principal and The Poseidon."

Finally they got inside the Kyoshin high and went towards the Poseidon who was waiting.

In front of the elevator…

"Wow, it's like an office building, they got six elevators here." Wakana commented again.

"We're not going to get in all at once although they got many elevators. And though it is after school, there are still many people here. We have to allow the students to use their elevator. So we're going to go up in group, each group consist of five.

"Me, Shin, Otawara, Ikari, and Coach will go up first. The rest, Wakana will be taking care of. Wakana, you have to make sure you go up with the last member. Sakuraba will catch up to you latter when he's done with his problem."

"Alright."

When the elevator slides opened, Takami, Shin and Otawara got in. Suddenly group of Kyoshin students came across.

"Hey, they are Ojou team right?"

"Seems so."

"Hmph! What's great about them? They loose to Deimon at the semi final in Kantou Tournament."

"Yeah! What's with the 'better than the gold generation'? They're same looser."

Ojou team just listened and kept silent about the comment. But they forgot one important thing. There's one person who would never let this go. Ikari! And as usual, he quickly reacted.

"WHAT! YOU DARE TO MOCK OJOU! LET ME GIVE YOU SOME THING IN RETURN! ORAAA!"

Seeing Ikari began to rampaging, all the members panicked. Takami got out from the elevator and giving normal instruction.

"Otawara!"

"Alright!"

And in a split second, Ikari was under control. Tied in a chain that came out of no where. Fortunately, no students were harmed. In the last chaotic situation, Takami forgot another important thing! He had leave Shin alone inside the elevator. A teacher who seemed like was in a rush got in and greeted Shin.

"I'm sorry. I'm in hurry. Is it okay if we go up first?"

Educated to be a kind polite boy, of course Shin didn't mind the teacher pushed the button for the 10th floor and then the door closed.

After the situation had been calmed a bit, Shogun threw his wrath at Ikari.

"Ikari! What the heck do you think you're doing?! If the student were harmed, your career as an athlete would be over! Do you ever think?!"

"THOSE BUNCHES OF KIDS WERE MOCKING US SIR! WHY ARE YOU DIDN'T GET INSULTED?! AND PLUS, POSEIDON ALSO DEFEATED BY DEIMON!!"

"I know how you feel but you still have to control your self…"

Shogun was cut off when Takami tapped his shoulder.

"What Takami? Don't interrupt me!"

"Coach, we have a problem." Takami said with his serious face.

"What problem? I haven't done with Ikari! Who make another trouble?"

"Uhm…" Takami hesitated. Shogun looked surprised seeing Takami's panic face.

"I said, who Takami!? Answer me! Let me take care of him!"

"It's not that kind of trouble Coach."

"Then what? Tell me! Is something you forgot to bring? Or did something missing?"

"It's not 'something' that missing Coach." Takami answered. Now his face was really in panic mode.

"Shin is missing!"

"WHAT! How come!? He was with us, right? Is he got lost?"

"That's the problem Sir. Looks like we had leave him inside the lift." Takami said.

"WHAT!" this time, it was The White Knights team who were screaming in hysteria.

Inside the elevator…

"Ah, I'm so sorry for bothering you. You're with the Ojou team who's going to do a practice match, right? I'm Masami, History teacher here. What's your name?"

"Shin, Seijirou Shin."

"Ah, you're that Shin! I heard you're ace on your team?"

"Not really. The other players are also great." Shin answered.

"You're too nice. Don't underestimate your self like that" Masami said while glanced at the indicator that telling that they'd got on the 7th floor. "Oh you haven't pushed your number, right?"

"Yes."

Shin approached the buttons and pushed number 14.

**BOOOMM!**

In a split second, there was a loud explosion and the lift shook.

"What happened?" the history teacher panicked. "Is there some thing wrong? I've never heard any elevator malfunction in this school." He continued while leaning on the elevator wall.

Shin just stood there in silent while staring at the buttons that he had just pushed. A few minutes latter, the elevator stopped shaking. Masami tried to straighten up, and looked around. The sign above telling that they're between floor 7 and 8.

"Ah… What to do? I have a meeting to attend! And now I'm stuck in this lift! Why is this have to be broke now?! The elevators are never break since this school was built!"

"Isn't there any way to call for help from outside?" Shin asked.

"Oh yeah! How come I forgot such an important thing?" Masami said with a new found spirit, changing the previous depression. "The emergency button is up there." He said while pointing out the button on the upper right. When he was trying to reach out the button, he realized that he wasn't tall enough. He turned around and faced Shin.

"Sorry, could you reach that red button?"

"Alright." Shin said. With a little hesitant, he pushed the emergency button.

**BOOM!! BRAK!! BOOM!!**

Big mistake! A really really big mistake to commanded Shin to interact with something that have button in it… No matter how simple it was…

As Shin's finger made contact with the button, once again an explosion could be heard and the elevator shook violently.

"Kyaaaaa!" Misami lying flat on his stomach in the floor and trying to found something to grab.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IDIOT!!? I TOLD YOU TO PUSH THE BUTTON, NOT BREAK IT!" Misami yelled. Shin just stood there, not saying even a word. This time he probably had done the biggest mistake in his life by interacting with something that had button. And it seemed like they would be stuck in the elevator until help came…

To be continued…

A/ N: Actually I'm gonna make it as a one-shot. But it turned out to be a quiet long story. So I split it in two. The second part hasn't been typed yet. I'm kinda busy! And thanks to Jillian Leonhart for translating this story for me. You are the best!! And BTW I have a code on my profile. Are you a code breaker? If you can solve my code I will make a fanfic for you. Promise! And please review my story!


End file.
